A SSB Romance
by Beserkians fury
Summary: Okay, I know, lame title. This is an old story, so sorry. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! Beserkians Fury here. While looking through some old documents on my laptop I found this story, just sitting there looking totally neglected. So I touched it up a bit, and am putting it here. Oh, and for all of you that are waiting for my Legend of Zelda story, Tale of a Dragon, then you will have to wait. Nobody has sent me any new characters, and I am not creating any new ones. The only way it will continue is if you, the reviewer, send me new characters. . . Sorry about the rant. Gomen.

Anyways, here is my new old story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Beserkian does not own any of the characters in this story, nor do they approve. :P

* * *

Link swung his sword in his victory pose and was teleported off the field. When he stepped off the tele-pad, he was tackled by his younger counterpart.

"That was so cool, Link!! The way you took down DK, Gannondorf, AND Mewtwo!! You are awesome!! And the way you surprised Gannondorf with a bomb to his face, totally wicked!!"

Link chuckled at his younger self. He wondered where he got that energy. His thoughts stopped short when he saw a pair of shapely legs coming his way. As he stood, he saw it was the "Femme Fatal" of the Super Smash Bros. Alliance, Samus Aran. He suddenly realized what he had just thought.

'I never thought about her that way before. Why am I thinking these kinds things? I'm supposed to love Zelda.'

He was snapped out of his musings as Young Link greeted Samus.

"Hi Samus! Did you see Link's fight? It was so cool!! he whooped all their butts without breaking a SWEAT!!"

Actually this was not true. He was sweating up a storm. His fight had taken out a lot of him.

"Yeah, I saw it, I'm pretty sure everyone saw it. I mean we were all in the dinner hall when Gannondorf challenged him to a 3 on 1 match."

Link suddenly laughed out loud and looked at YL.

"You exaggerate too much. That was a hard battle. I'm lucky that it was an unofficial 3 on 1 (free-for-all match), or DK's punch wouldn't have hit Gannondorf and knocked him out. Oh, Samus, do you know where Zelda is?"

For some reason Samus looked slightly upset at this question but she turned her head away so he couldn't see her face.

"She's waiting for you in the trophy room."

Every one knew that Samus disliked Zelda, but only Link didn't know why. He thought Samus was jealous of Zelda because the princess of Hyrule actually had a happy childhood with a loving father and a home of her own. In reality, well...

'He'll never notice me. He loves that stuck-up princess. I hate that girl. She treats him horribly.'

She heard him running off to find Zelda and calling out, "Thanks Samus!"

She sighed. Suddenly a voice to her left said, "Just tell him already. What's the worst that could happen?"

Samus turned to YL, who was standing with his hands behind his head and an innocent look on his face. "The worst thing that could happen is that he won't fell the same way. That he'll reject me, make me look like a fool."

The young version of the man she loved looked at her. He looked a little sad. Then he asked, "Then, what's the best that could happen?"

She paused, thinking. "Well... he could say he feels the same way. That he would say he loves me. But... that will never happen. Not with Zelda around. He's to blinded by her good looks to see what she really is. He'll never even notice me."

As she said this, a tear slowly slid down the face of the most feared bounty hunter in any galaxy. She suddenly wiped the tear away. She couldn't allow anyone to see her cry. And that night she cried in her room, holding her pillow as she wished to hold him. For she, Samus Aran, the slayer of the Space Pirates and the only one who could defeat the monster known as Ridely, loved that hero of Hyrule, the Hero of Time. The one called Link.

Well, there is the first chapter. Like most of the stories I write, it is short. This onewill be released occasionally. It may be months before I start to work on the second chapter, or I could do it tomorrow. Well till next time. FARE THEE WELL FOOLISH HUMANS!


	2. Update Notice

Alright, as I look at my stories (reviews, alerts, and faves) I realized that this story is more popular that I thought it would ever be. And because of that, I am going to rewrite it and start working on this one as well. Although, that means that I will be working on two stories this summer, but I should be able to do it. I will try to make it a double update, both ToaD and the new version of SSB Romance… and maybe change the name. Look forward to it my 3 fans!


End file.
